Ambición y Poder
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un reto fic en una historia alterna y en la actualidad donde el protagonico es compartido con Alistar, Candy y Albert. Fic creado para la GF 2017. Cuando la muerte llega para quien no la busca y para quien la buscó las oportunidades de vivir se están terminando... quien esta acabando con ellos... ¿Y porque?
1. Chapter 1

_**FIC**_

 _ **Ambición y Poder**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Stearfic**_

 _ **CAHA**_

 _ **GF 2017**_

Este fic es actual, con todos los personajes de Candy Candy, Universo alterno.

Aun ardía el rostro, abrir los ojos, poder palpar cada parte de uno mismo, es común, es rutinario, no cuando vuelves de la muerte. Miraba a la enfermera, de ojos azules que le sonreía y al hacerlo, recordaba a Candy.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¿Cómo dice señor?

\- La extraño.

\- Ah, ya veo, a su novia, le alegrará mucho saber que está con vida, es de los pocos sobrevivientes. Sabe, todos sus compañeros… no han vuelto, a usted lo trajeron hace más de tres meses, estaba desaparecido en acción.

\- ¿Mi familia?

\- Ya les mandaron avisar, fue una explosión muy fuerte, todo desapareció, usted se salvó al quedar bajo las ruinas. ¡Es un milagro!

Alistar Cornwall cerraba los ojos, pensando en esa palabra tan dichosa, cuantas veces deseaba un milagro, que ella lo amara, que ella lo aceptara, pero ella solo lo veía como a un hermano, Archivald también la quería, desde que la conocieron no dejaba de mencionarla, sus ojos, su sonrisa, siempre verlo enamorado, había dejado a su novia por ella, mientras que él, la amaba desde que se habían perdido aquella tarde en el bosque, como ambos conversaron, respetuosa, amigable, no era interesada, su sencillez lo había atrapado, pero estaba Paty. Quien le había comentado a Candy que le gustaba y desde entonces solo actuaba de chaperón.

Candy era una joven huérfana, había salido adelante sola en la vida, se había labrado su propio camino, se hizo enfermera y trabajaba para uno de los mejores hospitales de Chicago. Archivald, no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, estaba muy enamorado y solo ensombrecía ese amor, su primo Niel Legan, quien por muchas ocasiones se había topado con Candy y la asediaba de manera constante.

A sabiendas que jamás sería una posibilidad, se había convertido en piloto aeronaval y le había tocado ir a Irak a dar apoyo en el frente armado como rescatista de soldados. Con esta huida de todos, había terminado con su noviazgo inicial entre Paty y él, lo cual le entristecía, debido a que Paty lo amaba y él no le correspondía completamente como deseaba.

Esa tarde en el resguardo, estaba dormido después de un sobre vuelo, los soldados ocupaban todas las camillas y se tuvo que ir a un bunker para poder dormir unas horas debido a que se llevaría a todos por la mañana. El general había pedido que se fueran esa misma noche, pero el comandante dio su alegato y con ello se respaldaba que saldrían del frente al amanecer.

Que caro costo el no hacer caso a una orden, todos habían muerto, apenas y pudo salir del bunker, ensordecido por varias explosiones que dejaron partes humanas regadas por el sector. Fue rescatado después de cinco semanas y llevaba ya tres meses catalogado como muerto en acción.

En Chicago,

Candy atendía triste a su amiga, intento suicidarse después de que le dijeron que había muerto, esa mañana tras un lavado estomacal, Paty no reaccionaba al suero y estaba en estado crítico.

\- ¡Candy! pequeña.

\- ¡Archie!

Candy se abrazaba y lloraba al ver a su novio, quien la consolaba por lo sucedido, los padres de Paty aceptaban de mala gana, la situación tan deprimente y el médico que estaba dentro salía negando con el movimiento de su cabeza. Con ello se escuchaba un grito estruendoso de la madre de Paty, quien entraba corriendo. Afuera Candy caía de rodillas al soltarse del abrazo de Archivald su novio, quien de inmediato la levantaba y lloraba con ella, al ver que ahora habían perdido a la novia de su hermano. Aun vestía de luto, verlo ahí, era para los O´Brien un desaliento total.

Esas semanas fueron espantosas. Paty después de dos intentos, por fin se había ido a alcanzar a su amor, al otro lado de la vida junto a la muerte.

La familia reunida recibía amistades, pero se negaban a condolerse al ser un suicidio de amor. Candy pidió unos días a su trabajo, estaba muy agotada, la ex novia de Archie había estado en el sepelio de Paty y la había tratado muy mal exhibiéndola como una roba novios. Archivald, estaba ahí, viendo con desagrado como su ex reflejaba un rostro de demonio ante el desprecio que sentía por Candy.

\- ¡déjala en paz! Ella no te hizo nada, fui yo quien no te amaba.

Niel que estaba presente al ser conocido por la familia, gozaba de las escenas con tal de poder colarse y ver que a su lado, Candy estaría mejor, sin embargo Archivald posesivo se la llevaba del lugar para solo presentarse en la última despedida.

Los trámites se iniciaron y se llamaba a la familia Cornwall, para darles las buenas nuevas, sin embargo Archivald con el sepelio no respondía al teléfono y agotado por el desvelo, manejaba rumbo a la mansión después de haber dejado a su novia en su departamento.

La noche era larga y agobiante, el cansancio lo vencía y sin darse cuenta en la carretera, el auto de Archivald salía despedido por una pendiente, dando dos vueltas dejando a Archivald mal herido.

Por la mañana, Candy recibía la noticia al ver el televisor, salía corriendo al hospital para saber cómo se encontraba su novio.

\- ¡Archie! ¡Despierta mi amor!

\- Lo siento mucho, Candy, hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Archie va a despertar, el estará bien, solo estaba cansado, iba a su casa, él estaba bien.

Al ser el único Cornwall con vida, la fortuna pasaba a sus familiares los Legan y los Andrew, quienes se hacían presentes en el hospital para hacerse cargo de todos los gastos. Candy por su parte, no dejaba de sufrir, Niel se daba espacio para consolarla, sin embargo ella no lo dejaba acercarse y se retiraba a un costado al no ser tomada en cuenta, por ser solo la noviecilla sin nombre, a la que querían por buena persona.

\- ¡Sentimos mucho su pena!

Candy giraba a ver al hombre alto que la saludaba. Y con lágrimas gigantes sin poder responder solo asentía. Niel aprovechaba para presentarla con William Andrew, quien la miraba con tristeza,

\- Mira Tío, ella era la novia de Archie.

\- Si, Niel. Lo sé. Es una pena que él no se haya enterado que su hermano Stear está con vida. Candy al escucharlo, se ponía de pie y sobre saltada decía,

\- ¿Con vida? ¿Stear, está vivo?

\- Así es señorita. Stear llegará en cualquier momento, ya se le informó acerca del accidente y del deceso de su novia, Paty.

\- ¡Dios!

William miraba que ella se quedaba en shock, apenas y la conocía, no sabía nada de ella, solo por el mayordomo de sus sobrinos que le informaban que Candy era la joven novia de Archivald y la ex de este, la había humillado públicamente en el sepelio de la señorita Patricia.

Ya era noche, Candy continuaba en el sepelio de su novio, cuando al girar lo vio entrar, alto con algunas cicatrices en la mano y en el cuello, lentes obscuros, vestido totalmente de negro. Se acercaba al ataúd para ver por última vez a su hermano. Se quitaba los lentes, sus ojos enrojecidos y tristes, sin poder hacer ni un solo ruido, solo quedarse parado ahí de pie, firme, mostrando su entereza ante la situación.

Ella lo observaba y notaba como se enfilaban para saludarlo, ante la sorpresa de que estuviera con vida, y que fuera su hermano el que partiera realmente ahora. Después de dos horas, ya siendo bastante noche, algunos se retiraban y el continuaba ahí, de pie, su Tío el hombre rubio que acababa de conocer, lo abrazaba fuerte y con él soltaba un par de lágrimas, ahora que casi ya no había nadie en el lugar.

\- Stear, es bueno que estés con vida.

\- Albert, yo… no sé si lo estoy.

\- Tranquilo, todo estará bien, nos haremos cargo de todo. Me retiro y vendré por la mañana.

\- Me quedaré toda la noche de hoy.

\- Lo sé, pero tengo que salir para hacer los trámites de tu regreso también.

\- Gracias, Albert.

Candy sentada frente al ataúd, permanecía seria y callada, él la observó, al ver que no lo había saludado. Al llegar a su lado, paso su brazo por la espalda y ambos soltaron el llanto por fin…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la oportunidad a este fic nuevo reto para mi y de una estima especial**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**FIC**_

 _ **Ambición y Poder**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Stearfic**_

 _ **CAHA**_

 _ **GF 2017**_

 **Este fic es actual, con todos los personajes de Candy Candy, Universo alterno.**

 **Capítulo II**

Pasadas dos semanas…

Stear no dejaba a Candy irse de su lado, habían conversado por horas, Niel ya no se podía acercar, le tenía mucho respeto a Stear, no era como Archivald, que le aguantaba sus insistencias, ahora con el mayor de los Cornwall con vida, las cosas cambiaban de nuevo.

\- Stear, llego tu tío.

\- Gracias Candy.

\- Hola Stear, tenemos malas noticias, la investigación que mande hacer al auto de Archie, indica que fue provocado. Candy estaba saliendo de la habitación, cuando escuchaba esa frase se detenía en seco. Stear giraba y vio como ella levantaba una mano para sostenerse del marco de la puerta, por más que ambos hombres se esforzaron en llegar, ella caía al suelo.

\- ¡Candy!

Pasaron horas cuando ella por fin despertaba. Stear tenía su brazo aun con cierta dolencia y requería de terapias. Ella al ver como se sobaba, se lo comentaba, sorprendiéndolo por verla reaccionar.

\- Candy, ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor. Ese brazo me preocupa, debes tomar las terapias.

\- No tengo tiempo, mi tío me dijo algunos…

\- Si, lo escuche, ahora debes cuidarte más, Stear. No soportaría perderte a ti también.

\- ¡Candy! No me perderás, siempre estaré contigo.

\- Me había resignado cuando nos dijeron tu muerte, el luto que llevaba era por ti… Paty… intento suicidarse dos veces y… estaba embarazada.

\- ¿Embarazada? ¿De quién?

\- ¡De ti!

\- Candy, nosotros no tuvimos ese tipo de relación… nunca tuvimos…

\- Tres meses después de que te fuiste, ella se estaba haciendo la prueba…

\- Candy, no fui yo.

\- ¡Dios!

\- Debió tener alguien que la consolara

\- Ella estaba muy triste, el único que estuvo visitándola muchas veces, fue Niel, nadie más entraba a parte de Archie y de mi, siempre íbamos juntos… no puede ser alguien más, ella… intento quitarse la vida, no era por ti, fue después… ¡Niel!

\- Crees que ese maldito… se aprovecho de…

\- Paty me decía algo, pero… no le comprendía… dijo que… ¡Dios!

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Que no debía haber aceptado su ayuda… que Niel no era bueno.

\- Candy, esto es muy grave, la familia de Paty es muy importante y… tienen acciones en las empresas de mi primo, Niel.

\- No comprendo, como pudo Paty…

\- Ella era muy dulce, se apenaba de todo, cuando me fui terminamos nuestro noviazgo, no podía…

\- ¿No podías?

\- Candy, no… no la amaba.

\- ¡Stear! Porque no me lo dijiste, pensé que…

\- Yo… no podía decir nada, mi hermano estaba enamorado de ti y yo…

\- Stear, Archie y yo fuimos novios solo para quitarse de encima a Annie, no fuimos novios de verdad.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Annie, su ex… estaba comportándose muy celosa y posesiva, el me pidió que… que lo ayudara, nosotros éramos muy buenos amigos, con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos novios después de que… te fuiste… lo apreciaba como si fuera mi hermano, sobre todo después de que… te perdimos. Nos unimos más ante el dolor tu pérdida, eras lo único que tenía y… yo lo tenía a él. Annie, lo amenazo en varias ocasiones, pensamos que… estaba loca, ya Archie, había tomado cartas en el asunto y lo habíamos reportado a las autoridades, la gota que derramó el vaso fue en el sepelio de Paty, Archie, levantó un acta y…

\- ¿Crees que ella, lo prefiriera muerto?

Candy se levantó y se fue hacia unos cajones del estudio de la mansión Cornwall, sacaba unos papeles y se los entregaba a Stear, este llamaba a su tío y por el celular fotografiaba los papeles uno a uno, mostrándole la evidencia de que Annie estaba loca y ya tenía amenaza de muerte encima de Archie.

Su tío se hacía cargo de todo, pero mandaba a Stear fuera de la ciudad, pues ahora el que había tenido un atentado era otro de la familia.

\- No Albert, tengo que recibir mis terapias, además Candy está muy sola y esa loca, puede atentar contra ella.

\- Mira Stear, no sabemos si es solo ella, porque el atentado que sufrimos ahora es de otro Andrew, mi personal de seguridad se encuentra buscando la forma de protegerme, tendré que salir a Europa, llévate a la señorita Candy, pero vete.

La llamada colgaba y Candy llegaba con un carrito con agua caliente y bajo de este una hielera,

\- Listo Stear, iniciemos tu terapia.

\- Candy, tenemos que irnos de Chicago, ¿podrías ir conmigo a Lakewood?

\- ¿A Lakewood?

\- Pequeña, Annie está desaparecida, lo mejor es que te vayas conmigo, no quisiera que… te sucediera algo malo.

\- Me puedo ir a otro lugar, me daría mucha pena que te tuvieras que hacer cargo de mí.

\- Pues no iras gratis, vas como mi enfermera, si no, ¿Quién me hará mis terapias?

Ella le sonreía contenta por encontrar una forma de estar juntos. Stear la miraba con ternura, aun con todas las cicatrices, ella se apenaba por verlo sin camiseta, la sorprendía al saber que se avergonzaba cuando lo tocaba y ambos sentían esa atracción, pero la disimulaban al tener tan poco tiempo de luto.

En Lakewood, las cosas fueron más unidas entre ellos, habían muchas personas de seguridad, personal doméstico y empleados que los creían novios desde que los vieron llegar. Candy estaba recuperándose de todos sus temores, mientras que, Stear, aun no superaba los problemas de sueño. Una noche, Candy caminaba al no poder dormir y escuchaba en la habitación de Stear un tremendo grito. Corría hasta llegar a él y vio como estaba asustado, ella se sentaba a su lado y el tenía aun la sensación de esta en la guerra, de inmediato la inmovilizaba al pensarla el enemigo,

\- ¡Stear!

Al escuchar su voz, el reaccionaba y encendía la luz, al tener a Candy en su cama y el encima de ella,

\- Lo siento, Candy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Debiste haber tenido una pesadilla y entre cuando te escuche gritar.

\- ¿Te hice daño?

\- No, solo que corrí a verte y… no encendía la luz, tal vez.

\- Es constantemente, un problema, creo que fue la secuela de mucha violencia en… donde estuve y…

\- ¿Mataste a algún hombre?

\- A muchos, de lejos, de cerca, de todas las maneras que… aun sueño, son terribles, aun veo sus rostros y… sus armas… ambos deseábamos la vida y… nos queríamos dar muerte para salvarla. Stear bajaba su rostro apenado, Candy con ternura, lo abrazo para confortarlo, el le dio besos en su frente al tenerla entre sus brazos, al principio por pensarla un enemigo en sus sueños, y ahora por tenerla en sus brazos.

\- ¡Stear! Creo que… debo irme

\- Si. Solo que… me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo… para siempre.

\- ¡Stear!

\- Candy… no amaba a Paty, te amaba a ti… me fui para no estropear las cosas entre mi hermano y tu. Yo… me enamore de ti cuando te vi por primera vez, te quedaste en mi corazón desde entonces.

\- Pero si, era una niña.

\- Si, que necesitaba que la protegieran y… deseaba ser yo quien lo hiciera.

\- ¡Oh Stear! Me siento muy protegida cuando estoy contigo.

\- Daría lo que fuera por que… sintieras algo por mi.

\- Sabes bien que si, eres casi la única familia que tengo

\- ¿Casi?

\- Bueno, para mi Archie y Paty fueron muy importantes y… eran mi familia.

\- Y la mía. Stear, tomaba su barbilla acercándose a ella, tomo con ternura sus labios y ambos se quedaron en un beso casto y puro. Esa noche, ella se quedo en su cama, no hubo nada entre ambos, pero se hicieron compañía y pudieron descansar. Por la mañana los dos se apenaban, el estaba solo con su bóxer y ella en su bata, pudieran pensarse una pareja, Stear estaba alterado como muchas mañanas le sucedía de manera natural y Candy, se sentía fea por su cabello enmarañado y despeinado.

\- ¡Buenos días! Stear, me iré a mi habitación.

\- Candy… me encanta que estemos juntos, sé que es muy precipitado pero…

\- Si, es muy precipitado, Stear.

\- Yo… te amo, Candy

\- Me gusta eso, Stear. Y… siempre habías gustado, desde antes de aceptar ser novia de Archie.

\- Mi hermano, ya no está, Candy. Si él estuviera aquí, jamás me… hubiese acercado pero…

\- ¡Stear!

\- No me rechaces, Candy. Sé que estas lesiones son desagradables.

\- A mi no me lo parecen. Siempre has sido atractivo, es solo que… no sería correcto.

\- Quien decide que es y no lo correcto, Candy. Démonos una oportunidad de…

\- Lo pensaré.

\- ¡Candy!

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **Por sus comentarios, por su sincero apoyo y por la paciencia a todos los fics, muchas gracias**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**FIC**_

 _ **Ambición y Poder**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Stearfic**_

 **Este fic es actual, con todos los personajes de Candy Candy, Universo alterno.**

 **Capítulo III**

Ambición y Poder

Por Mayra Exitosa

Stearfic

CAHA

Capitulo III

Pasaban tres meses, Stear se sentía confundido y desesperado. Candy en ocasiones parecía desear que la besara, pero cuando él e cercaba a su rostro, ella inventaba cualquier pretexto para huir de su lado, eso no lo hacía desistir, al contrario lo incitaba a continuar pues estaba resuelto a conquistar el corazón de la pecosita, todas las mañanas ella le hacía sus terapias, hasta que finalmente su brazo sanaba, inclusive también lo apoyaba para que aquellas terribles pesadillas fueran desapareciendo, un día la rubia estaba sentada en el jardín, pensando en todo lo acontecido.

Flash – Back

 _Era su hora de descanso y se fue a comer algo a la cafetería del hospital, cuando de pronto una chica elegantemente vestida y de cabellos obscuros se le acercaba y le decía_

 _\- ¿Eres Candy White?_

 _\- Si señorita, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?_

 _-Deja a mi novio en paz_

 _\- ¿Perdón?_

 _\- Ya me escuchaste tonta, deja en paz a Archivald Cornwall_

 _\- Ya entiendo, eres Annie_

 _\- Así es, y soy la novia, casi prometida de Archie_

 _\- Señorita Annie, Archie y yo solo somos amigos_

 _\- ¿En serio?_

 _\- ¡Desde luego!_

 _\- Pues qué extraño, porque él me acaba de decir que esta locamente enamorado de ti y que tú le correspondes_

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- Pero nada, te juro que si no te alejas de él, lo vas a lamentar._

 _Antes de que Candy dijera nada, la pelinegra se alejaba con paso firme y elegante, se notaba su porte, su figura era bastante fina, pero era una verdadera lástima que una mujer tan hermosa se hubiera comportado como hasta aquel momento. Quince minutos después, entraba Archie y se sentaba a su lado, luego de saludarla se tallaba el cabello con ambas manos y le decía_

 _\- Candy ayúdame, Annie, en serio va a volverme loco, está enferma de celos, estoy harto, siempre está pegada a mí como una lapa, cuando por fin tengo algunos momentos a solas, no para de marcarme al celular, si no le contesto se pone como loca, dice que seguro estoy con alguien, estar a su lado es verdaderamente un infierno, hoy en mi desesperación le dije que tu y yo estamos locamente enamorados_

 _\- ¡Pero Archie!_

 _\- Perdóname Candy, sé que te he metido en un gran problema, pero en serio, que ya no aguanto más sus estúpidos celos. La rubia al verlo tan alterado opto por no mencionarle nada sobre la desagradable visita que Annie le había hecho hacía unos instantes, ya que lo veía más tranquilo le preguntaba_

 _\- ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar? Archie acaricio la mejilla de Candy y luego respondía_

 _\- Se mi novia Candy_

 _\- ¡Pero Archie!_

 _\- Candy sé que no me quieres, todo seguiría igual, sólo seriamos novios de apariencia en lo que Annie me deja en paz, mira sé que lo que te pido no es nada fácil, pero solo en ti confío. Después de pensarlo algunos minutos finalmente aceptaba, total el chico a quien amaba realmente era novio de su mejor amiga._

 _Con el paso de los meses, Stear dejaría a Paty y se iría sin saber que ella lo quería, que realmente a él era a quien apreciaba, pero Archie en su soledad y su tristeza, se ganaba el cariño de ella y continuaron con un noviazgo amistoso, al principio, cuando se dijo la muerte de Stear, ambos sufrieron mucho ella lo amaba pero dejo embarazada a Paty._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

Se levantaba lentamente y miraba al cielo pensativa, mis queridos amigos, los extraño muchísimo, Paty ¿Por qué no me contaste lo que te había sucedido? ¿Por qué cargar con tanto dolor? Archie, mi querido amigo ¿Qué ser tan malvado fue quien provoco tu muerte? ¿Qué ganaban asesinándote? De pronto se sobresalto al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodearla, se quedaba ahí quieta disfrutando del aquel abrazo, luego de algunos segundos se volvió y se dio cuenta de la mirada triste que tenía Stear y preguntaba

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Candy… acabo de hablar con mi tío por teléfono, me dice que quienes causaron la muerte de Archivald

\- ¿Quiénes? – interrogaba la rubia confundida

\- Si, ven vamos adentro. Cuando llegaron, él tomaba sus manos y le decía - Hay una conversación de Neal y Annie

\- ¿Qué tipo de conversación? Interrogaba con interés, con el corazón a punto de estallarle por lo que estaba intuyendo

\- Una que no deja lugar a dudas, que ellos fueron quienes planearon y provocaron el accidente donde mi hermano murió. Mencionaba Stear con la voz a punto de quebrarse

\- ¡Oh Dios! esto es una verdadera pesadilla, ¿Por qué hacerle daño? No comprendo

\- Candy, mañana tenemos que partir a Gran Bretaña a ver a mi tío, quiere hablar con nosotros

\- Está bien, voy a preparar mi equipaje

\- Candy, gracias por estar a mi lado

\- No tienes nada que agradecer

\- Desde luego que sí, mi brazo está totalmente curado y ya casi no tengo pesadillas, soy afortunado de tenerte conmigo

\- Soy yo, la afortunada. Antes de que la rubia subiera las escaleras, Stear la tomo por el talle y susurrándole al oído le decía

\- Te amo, siempre te voy a amar. Ella le dio un beso fugaz y subía rápidamente. Stear se pasaba los dedos por los labios y medio sonreía, recordando la última vez que habían hablado él y Paty.

 _Flash – Back_

 _\- Paty no llores por favor, esto es lo mejor para los dos_

 _\- Es que no comprendo, ¿acaso no he sido la novia que esperabas?_

 _\- Paty, en verdad te quiero mucho, pero no en la forma en que te mereces, eres tan dulce que no me cabe la menor duda de que en muy poco tiempo llegará alguien que te ame, además sabes que en algunos días partiré a Irak, no es justo para ti, por favor prométeme que vas a ser feliz_

 _\- ¡Oh Stear! creo que jamás podré amar a nadie como a ti_

 _\- Por favor Paty, prométeme que al menos lo vas a intentar_

 _\- Está bien, te lo prometo, pero también debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie que hemos terminado, les daremos la noticia cuando regreses_

 _\- Se hará como digas Paty_

 _\- Gracias Stear._

 _Fin de Flash back._

Stear no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación mientras recordaba, sin embargo, se quedaba por un breve instante observando por la ventana, en su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez como alguien había sido capaz de lastimar a una mujer tan dulce como lo era Paty, no entendía porque había decidido quitarse la vida, debió haberse sentido demasiado desesperada y sola, para no querer vivir más.

En New York una mujer rubia, alta con ropa ajustada y negra entraba a un elegante Pent-house, se quitaba con excesivo cuidado los guantes de piel que se ajustaban perfecto a sus delgadas manos, entonces lo veía ahí recostado cómodamente sobre el enorme sofá, movía negativamente la cabeza al verlo dormir tan plácidamente, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando la policía los estaba buscado por todos lados? Entonces sin ninguna consideración soltaba,

\- Despierta idiota

\- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Por qué me despiertas así?

\- Porque la policía ya sabe que nosotros ocasionamos la muerte de Archie y nos están buscando hasta debajo de las piedras, por eso

\- Descuida Annie, que nadie te reconocería con esa ropa y esa peluca, además a nadie se le va ocurrir buscarnos aquí

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y porque estas tan seguro?

\- Porque esté pent-house es de William

\- ¿Qué?

\- Le tuve que dar una muy buena cantidad de dinero al encargado para que me proporcionara las llaves, le dije que eras mi amante y que mi familia no aprobaba nuestra relación porque te consideraban una mujerzuela y el quedo más que convencido

\- Estúpido, ¿cómo puedes decir que soy una mujerzuela y además que soy tú amante?

\- Ya no te pongas dramática y déjame descansar

\- Pues sí, me pongo dramática y no te voy a dejar descansar, quiero que me digas si es verdad eso de que violaste a Paty

\- Eso no te importa

\- ¿Entonces es cierto?

\- Mira soy hombre y como tal tengo mis necesidades, así que un día se me paso un poco la mano, y bueno al principio se resistió, pero estoy seguro que luego lo disfruto, solo le hice un favor

\- No puede ser, no puede ser, eres un maldito violador, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante monstruosidad?

\- ¡Ay! ya deja de hacer escándalo, porque te recuerdo que no eres ninguna santa, eres una asesina

\- ¡Cállate! gritaba Annie al momento que le abofeteaba. Neal se toco el rostro y molesto se levantaba para enseguida tumbar a Annie en el sofá y decirle en tono más que enfadado,

\- Si vuelves a abofetearme o a insultarme, te juro que te vas a arrepentir. Ella al ver la furia en los ojos del moreno, volvió el rostro y solo atino a decir

\- Está bien, creo que estoy muy nerviosa

\- Tienes que tranquilizarte Annie, todo va estar bien ¿Quieres saber cómo sucedió lo de Paty?

\- ¿Quieres contarme?

\- Me da igual – respondía el moreno alzando los hombros para enseguida decir.

\- Un día fue a mi oficina a que le firmara algunos papeles, ya sabes que sus padres han invertido bastante dinero en nuestras empresas, parecía estar muy triste. Me encontraba muy agobiado y aburrido en el trabajo, así que decidí invitarla a tomar algo, la verdad es que pensé que se negaría, era bastante mojigata, pero sorprendentemente aceptaba, me contaba sobre su ruptura con mi primo y otras tonterías, luego de un rato se me ocurrió que tal vez si Candy me veía con su única amiga, se pondría celosa y me aceptaría como su novio, así que comencé a frecuentar más a Paty, pensé que también podía sacar un provecho adicional de nuestra inesperada "amistad" me comprendes, sonreía con cierta malicia

\- Si, puedo imaginar lo que esperabas

\- Pero esa chica en verdad era una santurrona, intente acercarme por las buenas, le dije que podíamos pasarlo increíble, que podía enseñarle muchas cosas, pero me salió con la tontería de que yo había malinterpretado nuestra amistad así que me disculpe y tomamos una bebida, con eso la ablande un poco, dijo que Stear iba a volver, pero que el mismo le había dicho que fuera feliz con alguien más, poco a poco le dije que podía ser yo, ese alguien más y… con la bebida y caricias que nunca había tenido, pues, fue cediendo, la primera vez fui cuidadoso, realmente era una mujer muy atractiva, se lo hice sentir en todas las ocasiones que la hice mía.

\- Entonces, ¿no la violaste? ¡La sedujiste!

\- Así fue. Y créeme todas las veces la pasamos bien, solo que ella en ocasiones me llamaba Stear.

\- ¿La drogaste?

\- No. Fue de mutuo acuerdo, no soy tan salvaje, la pasaba bien, luego se arrepentía, pero volvía en ocasiones por ella misma a buscarme, en otras no aguantaba el deseo de tenerla, realmente era… muy buena. Solo que, no me amaba. Solo trataba de olvidar a Stear… en mis brazos. Ambos nos utilizábamos.

Annie se quedaba absorta con la ronca voz con la que Niel le contaba cómo fue haciendo ceder a Paty. Y ella de pronto sentía remordimientos al pensar en Archie y mencionaba su nombre sin darse cuenta,

\- ¿lo amabas? Y aun así me propusiste en que mandara a cortarle los frenos a su auto, lo preferías muerto, que con Candy.

\- Aunque no lo creas, quisiera regresar el tiempo, verlo de nuevo, sus labios, su mirada, su porte

\- Pero no puedes, lo hecho, hecho esta.

\- A ti más que nadie, le convenía que Archivald muriera para que los Andrew te dieran cierto poder sobre su fortuna, ya que se suponía que su hermano estaba muerto.

\- Ambos estamos en esto, si yo caigo no va ser solo, así que contrólate. Niel le acariciaba el mentón y ella se quedaba sin moverse, sin esperarlo, le doblaba los brazos por la espalda sujetándola con una mano y con la otra, desabrochaba el vestido para Besarla ardientemente. Estaban solos, y tenía que estar con ella, para que no se le escapara, ahora le daría una lección apasionada para que ella también quisiera quedarse con él.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **Sin enojos... el fic es diferente y recibí ayuda e ideas de otra de mis compañeras escritora, así se pone mas interesante**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
